Kounat's Collapse
Kounat's Collapse is the seventh dungeon of Archimedia. The Grand Chase arrive at the heart of Archimedia, immediately taking notice of Kounat's castle, which should have been destroyed during the destruction of Kounat. Grandiel greets them and informs them of Ashtaroth's presence, though they are interrupted by Drawl. Grandiel heads off to confront Ashtaroth while the Chase deal with Drawl and later, Veron. After defeating them both, numerous Drawl and Veron clones appear and swarm in. However, Arawn and Gilberta arrive in the nick of time with their troops, setting aside their feuds to hold back the Asmodian horde in order to allow the Chase to move on. The Chase is then confronted by Dahlia, who taunts Ronan of the death of Harpe by Ashtaroth's hand and attacks. Ashtaroth appears after the dark elf's defeat and kills her for her worthlessness. He then summons several Highlander's Relics, which Sieghart recognizes to be the Highlanders lost during Kounat's destruction. The Chase is forced to kill the Highlanders by destroying the source of their immortality, though they are swiftly confronted by the ressurrected Graham. Grandiel arrives and informs the Chase that Graham's soul is much stronger than the other Highlanders and cannot be destroyed by normal means. He employs the use of the Klara Libri, though he regretfully informs Sieghart that his friends cannot be saved. After Graham's defeat, the Highlander's consciousness returns and speaks to Sieghart. Recognizing his old friend, Graham manages to reveal that Ashtaroth is activating the Aernas Hammer in order to recreate the destruction that annihilated Kounat. However, Sieghart notes that the Aernas Hammer cannot be complete without the key, which is Mari, and that Ashtaroth does not have her. Sieghart swears vengence as the soul of his friend fades away. Finally confronting Ashtaroth, the Chase manage to defeat him in both his normal form and his demon form after a fierce battle. Stunned at their power, Ashtaroth correctly guesses that their strength is a result of Grandiel's training, Grandiel tries to convince his old friend to stop, but his words fall to deaf ears as Ashtaroth uses the power he gained from the Aernas Hammer to gain the power of the gods, transforming into a gold, god-like entity. Grandiel warns that normal attacks will not affect Ashtaroth, but so long as he does not yet have the key, the Klara Libri's power is sufficient to defeat him. The Chase then proceed to guard Grandiel as he charges his spells, but just as Ashtaroth is defeated by their combined strength, the Aernas Hammer teleports Mari to the field. Duel arrives just in time to stop Mari from completing the Hammer, and Grandiel sacrifices himself to trap both himself and Ashtaroth in a place where neither of them can escape. Arawn and Gilberta arrive at the scene, but immediately become wary upon spotting Dio, though the misunderstanding is quickly cleared by the Asmodian. Duel then reveals that he still requires the Klara Libri, and teleports away with Mari after promising to take care of her. Normal (Level 82-84) Hard (Level 83-85) Very Hard (Level 84-86) Champion (Level 85-87) Monsters *Drawl *Veron *Dahlia *Highlander's Relics *Graham's Relics *Grandiel (Ally) *Ashtaroth (Boss) *Demon Ashtaroth (Boss) *God Ashtaroth (Boss) Dialogue Trivia *Kounat's Collapse occurs chronologically after the events of the Wizard's Labyrinth and the Monster Train 301. *Dahlia's dialogue implies that the Grand Chase failed to save Harpe's soul during the events of the Monster Train 301. Category:Dungeons